deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ Description Final Fantasy vs RWBY ! The Sisterly, warmhearted brawlers of the heroic parties clash! Can Yang's power stop Tifa's healing? Interlude MatPat: Ah sisters...don'tcha just-'' '''Boomstick: Want to run them over with a pick-up and feed them to the road critters? Yes.' MatPat: Yeah...but sometimes Sister's can be good! Like, say for example, Tifa Lockheart, from Final Fantasy! Not biological, but still the sisterliest one of the group! Boomstick: And Yang Xiao Long, the brawling huntress in training from RWBY! He's Mat and i'm Boomstick. MatPat: Hello Internet, and welcome to DEATH BATTLE, the show where we'll take your beloved characters, and make them fight and die for your amusement. Tifa Lockhart MatPat: In a small village called Neblheim, two young children played together. One aspired to join a high class military group called SOLDIER, while the other merely supported him. They were Cloud Strife, the one who was slayed by the Hero of Time, and Tifa Lockhart, the one who killed/died to Sakura Haruno. Boomstick: Tifa stood behind while Cloud left, not seeing him for a couple years. She decided to spend her time opening up a bar, and taking Self Defense classes! But when Cloud came back...he brought Zack Fair and Sephiroth with him. Smart move! Matpat: TIfa actually tried to fight Sephiroth...but was stomped pretty horribly. Poor Tifa...but then she joined Cloud on his journey, and acted as a wonderful influence on the group, being tough and kind at the same time! In fact, she spent another four years trying to get tougher, even joining the Anti-SOLDIER unit called AVALANCHE. Boomstick: Tifa is a fist fighter, and a jack of all trades! She can use Chakra to heal her team, Counters, and Chakra can be channeled to gain focus and boosts! MatPat: While she's tough, she can get even tougher! She can access moves like her Limit Breaks, which do several times more damage than her average moveset. It's safe to say these moves could probably level a city block! Boomstick: Meteor Strike is a move where she lifts you up and drops you, resulting in a huge explosion! Water kick is well, a kick combined with water, and the Dolphin Blow..? MatPat: I mean...looks like she has the ability to summon weaponized Dolphins. Well..that doesn't make sense...but it's not even her toughest ability yet! Meet Final Heaven! She literally can punch you so hard, that you'll erupt in a giant collumn of flaming rock, or whatever appears from the ground.... Boomstick: Add this ability to her EX Mode, and Tifa has an extremely likely chance of murder! Damn...she's sexy, tough, and punches everything...I must marry this woman. MatPat: Good luck there Boomstick...anyway, it should be noted that TIfa's style isn't perfect. She's been downed by the likes of Loz with ease, despite using tons of her limit breaks on him, and while she fights and gains victory over most foes, she usually accomplishes these with the help of her more powerful friends. She also hasn't learned many Offensive arts, merely Self Defense, which is different. Boomstick: Well, any girl with boobs as big as that and is able to fight against giant monsters and Sephiroth, is a badass in my book! Gimme gimme gimme! Yang Xiao Long MatPat: Born to an unnamed huntress and Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long is undoubtedly one of the toughest RWBY characters. I'm not kidding. This seventeen year old high school student is one of the deadliest fighters this show has. Boomstick: Ever since she was a little girl, she'd wanted to be a huntress. A Huntress or Huntsmen is an all around badass who travels about, taking jobs and killing giant monsters to make a living! She set off on her quest, attending special School's and eventually getting into the prestigious Beacon Academy! MatPat: Despite being a little lazy, Yang has power in tons! She's quite easily one of the toughest Beacon has to offer. Show during some of her earlier outings, when she caught, and reversed, the Kaiju Sized Bird, Nevermore, biting down on her. That's, since we don't know much of how it happened, or many of the factors, at least 100 tons of force being clamped on her. And she managed to reverse this! That's at least over 100 tons of force she can apply! Boomstick: Oh, not insane enough? Well how about the time she defeated Lie Ren, a fellow Huntsmen in Training who deflected 250 Tons of pressure slamming down on him! That’s right, Yang is capable of punching with over 250 Tons of force! Oh but wait, you know what she did this with? TURKEYS! Imagine if she was wearing Ember Celica, her main weapons, and the item that makes my zipper start to unzip! MatPat: Ember Celica pops of out bracelet’s on Yang’s wrist whenever she needs hem, and are certainly powerful. She can even fire explosive, ranged, shotgun rounds out of the tops of her wrist, to get the edge on the opponents that are further off. Boomstick: Yang fights in a style similar to that of your average Boxer, and fires off deadly fists of fury to make sure you don’t get up any time soon. MatPat: That’s not the only thing she has in her Arsenal! She can use Aura, a manifestation of one’s soul, the provide extra layers of defense and activate her Semblance. Semblance is a key skill that any person can tap into. Whether it be speed, creating a copy of yourself, or control polarity of metal, you can’t deny that this is the most useful type of semblance we’ve seen. Yang can channel every hit, every kick, and every punch into energy to use to hit harder and stronger than before. Boomstick: Mat, I need this Semblance in my body now. My body is ready. ' ''MatPat: Well, let’s examine one last piece of Yang’s arsenal, deadlier than all the rest… '''Boomstick: GIMME! GIMME GIMME!! MatPat: It is…her hair. Boomstick: …what the fu-''' MatPat: If anyone pisses Yang off enough, or touches and takes off her hair, her power grows immensely, to the point of being able to take out an entire dance floor that was 1,600 meters in area. Since TNT destroys everything within 1 meter, Yang was capable of hitting with half a ton of TNT in strength. And this was after a single strand of hair was lost! Imagine if she lost even more hair! Another couple strands, and she’d be leveling entire buildings in one punch. Boomstick, what does the scouter say about her power level? '''Boomstick: IT’S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!! Like how much this girl can survive! I mean once she wasknocked into the air for 3 minutes in total! By the time she hit the ground, she had to have been slamming into it with enough force to mangle her face and murder her dead! MatPat: It was around, say 5, 000, 000 total pounds of force, or 26, 000 kilonewtons. Enough force to damn near destroy entire buildings. Boomstick: She’s even a casual bullet timer! Like, are you seeing this? She dodges and flips around with ease! That means she can see bullets coming at her in the smallest of shitloads possible! MatPat: Around…say…Zero and one tenth of a second. Boomstick: What CAN’T this girl do? MatPat: Well, she has a ton of trouble in fights against the likes of kick based opponents, like Neopolitan, and the Malachite Twins, and she’s a little brash and arrogant. You honestly don’t want to piss her off loyal theorists. Ruby: Not sure if dad would approve of all the boys though… Yang: I know I do~ Pre-DB and Special Thanks! MatPat: Alright loyal battlers, the combatants are set! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A BRAWLING DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Late Night, SOLDIER Base Several Guards were walking around the base, loading weapons, talking, and all around having a peaceful night…until they caught sight of a woman staring at them from a top of a crate. This woman was Tifa Lockheart, '''here to steal important data for the cause of AVALANCHE. The guards pointed their weapons at her…but they knew they were screwed. TIfa jumped down into the fray, using several of her toughest punches and a Dolphin Blow on the guards. Sure enough, the guards didn’t get back up after the beatdown. Tifa smirked and moved off into the base, grinning as she moved closer and closer to her target. She had to swipe a briefcase filled with data so she could turn the tide against SOLDIER. She ran through one more automatic door… And crashed into another figure who had been running as well. Both fell to the ground, groaning. Tifa held her head and sat up, looking over to the person she’d crashed into. Blonde, tall, and wearing a small short sleeved jacket and a pair of mini shorts. This girl was the huntress in training, '''Yang Xiao Long, infiltrating SOLDIER to find out what their deal was. She saw Tifa, and instantly thought, ‘Ah crap, another one of those guards…but what’s with the get up?’ Tifa saw Yang and sighed. ‘So SOLDIER is enlisting children…disgusting.’ She watched as Yang got to her feet and flicked her wrists, two gauntlet’s appearing on her arms. TIfa got into her own fighting stance, pulling her gloves into position and facing her new opponent. THIS MATCH UP, IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Yang started off the fight by rushing at Tifa and throwing a punch at her. Tifa was also throwing a punch at the time, and the two connected fists, making a shockwave strong enough to be felt from across the large compound. Yang grinned at her foe’s strength and threw another punch at her. This punch was also countered by Tifa’s own, and soon the two were firing off their fists at one another, creating a blur of motion and explosions of energy as the two continued to connect punches… Yang managed to bust through and uppercut Tifa into the ceiling, and when she began to fall back down, she locked eyes with Yang for just a moment. She felt confusion fill her as she caught a wink, and then felt a punch shoot right into her face and send her flying through a wall. Yang kept up her smirking and brushed off her gloves. “Wasn’t even trying…” To her surprise, she saw Tifa jump right back up. She brushed off her face and watched her cockily say, “Heh…you’re nothing compared to what we’ve taken down…” Tifa started glowing with a bright energy, and she rushed in at the surprised huntress, letting out a cry that sounded like… “DOLPHIN BLOW!” A Dolphin shot out of the ground, hitting Yang in the face and sending her staggering back. Yang had a flabbergasted expression as she looked at Tifa. “Did you just…summon…a Dolphin?” she asked, trying to wrap her head around it. “Yeah, so?” Tifa responded “...that is easily your most metal attack so far.” Yang complimented, shocking Tifa. She nevertheless, nodded, and got back into her fighting stance. Yang didn’t rush in this time however, instead pointed her arm at Tifa and let loose a blast of energy from her arm. Tifa flipped into the air to escape, only for the shot to explode and nearly throw her off course entirely. She continued to roll and flip around, as her opponent fired off blast after blast of power. Finally, however, one explosion got the best of her, and she was shot off into a wall. She did however, get up a moment later, feeling herself growing in strength. It was time for another Limit Break… She rushed at Yang her leg glowing with power as she began flipping in air and slammed down towards Yang. “WATER KICK!” Her kick however, was caught by Yang. Yang jumped into the air and began spinning around, tossing Tifa into a pile of boxes with a laugh. She didn’t see the Bartender emerge, and Yang assumed she had won. She started walking away, before she was suddenly grabbed from behind. “METEOR STRIKE!!!” Yang was pulled up into the air, then thrown into the ground which resulted in an enormous explosion. Tifa grinned as she saw her opponent not get up, and moved to walk away. Yang blinked as she laid on her back in the crater…something smelled like it was burning… She then had a shocking realization. Her…hair! Tifa heard a shout of anger from the crater and turned around, seeing Yang jump from the crater and stand before her, hair aflame and eyes red. Yang had activated her Super Form, and was ready to smash. Tifa got back into the defensive, but out of nowhere she was punched right in the jaw, then the stomach, then the face again. Tifa gasped in pain as she was launched further back. She had to stop this! It was getting too hard! She had to stop this, now. Tifa let loose her raw power through her body, letting out a cry as she herself activated her EX Burst form…Final Heaven! The two ran at one another and clashed, Yang throwing a punch at Tifa, and Yang throwing her punch at Yang. They continued to clash, darting around one another and firing off more and more rounds until they met one another’s punches again… And a loud cracking noise was heard, then Tifa’s scream of pain as her arm shattered. Yang tackled and pinned Tifa, punching her hand through her lips and letting loose a final blast from her gauntlet’s, splattering her foe’s head into mush… Yang sighed and slumped back. Her burning form disappeared, and she wept over her new pixie cut… KO! Results MatPat: Woah uh...yikes... Boomstick: Show it again! MatPat: First, let's take a look on what everyone wants to know. Strength. In Base, Yang and Tifa are near equals, and are certainly similar...until Yang busts out her semblance. The Semblance could counter all of Tifa's strength, and send it right back at her. Boomstick: And before you bring up Materia, let it be clear that we never had any intention to use it due to the OP-ness is could bring MatPat: Tifa is also used to fighting alongside a team, while Yang has proven to take on opponents as strong as her, and come out on top. Boomstick: Hell, they were even on most everything until Yang went super Sa-Yang! MatPat: In the end, this battle was pretty straightforward. Boomstick: This match was just too tough to swallow! MatPat: But hey, that's just a battle. a DEATH BATTLE! That's for reading! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016